Rosario to Vampire: Vamipe Love
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: Todos sabemos los sucesos de Tsukune y sus amigos en la segunda sesión del manga, pero dos nuevos estudiantes juntos con un nuevo nivel de la Youkai harán que la historia sea otra -KokoaXOC- -MizoreXOC- -TsukuneXMoka- "Rating M por sangre violencia y lemons"
1. Chapter 1

Metalic: Hola a todos les habla su casi desaparecido Metalic-san XD

Yoru: Hola me presento, soy Yoru Gitoshi protagonista del fic "Conociendo tu supuesto yo"

Miku: Hello, soy Miku Hinamori y soy la protagonista del fic "EL regreso de Miku Hinamori"

Metalic: ellos me acompañaran durante este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió gracias a un sueño y con la colaboración de un amigo que tengo, pero no tiene una cuenta en esta página XD

Miku: primero que nada aclararemos que ni Rosario to Vampire, ni su historia es de Metalic-san

Yoru: si no estaría claro que muchas cosas serían diferentes XD

Metalic: ¬¬… bueno antes de empezar aclarare lo siguiente:

-personaje habla-

"personaje piensa"

**(Nota del autor y asistentes)**

\cambio de lugar/

Miku y Yoru: COMENZAMOS

* * *

Rosario + Vampire: Vampire Love

Los Youkais siempre han existido desde tiempos remotos, nadie sabe cómo comienzo su historia ni sus orígenes con exactitud, se han escuchado cuentos, rumores, mitos, incluso leyendas sobre los Youkais, pero toda la humanidad solo piensan que son eso, historias, y dejaron de creer en su existencia totalmente pensando que el ser humano era la única especie que se comunica verbalmente, y por eso los Youkais tuvieron que esconderse creando ellos mismos su civilización con cada especie **(Miku: como vampiros, licántropos, yuki onnas, etc)**, pero siempre consientes de la existencia de los humanos.

Como en toda civilización, el mundo Youkai tuvo sus problemas donde un Youkai se alzó devorando a otros Youkais para aumentar su poder para destruir a la raza humana, sin embargo 3 Youkais se rebelaron contra esas intenciones y lucharon contra el maligno Youkai donde su enfrentamiento fue de tamaños colosales durante unos días sin descanso para finalmente derrotarlo.

Han paso años desde ese acontecimiento que dejo caos y miedo en la mayoría de los Youkais, para eso prevenir un suceso similar se creó una escuela La Academy Youkai que se encarga de educar a los jóvenes Youkais para convivir y consistir aparentando ser humanos cuyo personal y alumnaje son todos Youkais.

\Restauran lujoso cerca de la Torre de Tokio/

En una mesa están sentados 2 mujeres y un hombre; la primera mujer es de complexión delgada, pero perfectas curvas con pechos copa C vestida en traje de oficina de color azul marino, cabello largo hasta la cintura negro recogida en una coleta, de ojos verdes y mirada seria; la segunda mujer es de complexión delgada sin pompa, pero de pechos copa D vestida con blusa de botones azul cielo con un corazón enfrente y unos jeans azul pegado a la piel resaltando sus piernas, de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño, de ojos violeta y mirada relajada; ambas féminas con zapatillas de tacón bajo; El hombre era alto de 1.80 m y vestido de monje con capucha, cosa que no se mira los ojos sino la boca, con un aire de peligro constante alrededor.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste, Mikogami?- pregunto seriamente la pelinegra.

-Vine a informarles que ya terminamos la construcción del nivel universidad de la Academy Youkai- dijo el monje de nombre Mikogami.

-Enhorabuena Mikogami-kun, y eso sería bueno y oportuno porque los chicos ya salieron de la institución- dijo la castaña.

-Gracias, y sobre eso ¿Por qué no inscribiste a tu hijo a la Academy Youkai?- pregunto Mikogami curioso.

-Él me dijo que no quería separarse de su amigo- dijo la castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

-Aun me sorprende lo que tu hijo es, Remelia- dijo la pelinegra con seriedad.

Remelia solo ríe ante el comentario.

-Hay cosas que uno encuentra donde menos se lo espera je je- comento Remelia.

Mikogami sonríe tétricamente el intercambio ante el intercambio de palabras de ambas féminas y quiso probar otra vez una idea.

-Disculpa Yoko- la pelinegra le presta atención al monje –podría yo inscribirlo a tu hijo también en la ahora University Youkai- propuso Mikogami.

Ambas féminas se sorprenden ya que solo ellas sabían de la existencia de los Youkais y la misión de Mikogami de la coexistencia entre Youkais y humanos al crear la Academy Youkai.

-Pero Mikogami, Ángel sería el único **especial** en toda la institución- apunto Yoko sorprendida y algo insegura resaltado el especial.

-Pero no el único en ir- comento Mikogami sonriendo.

Esto sí que sorprendió a las féminas pues Mikogami es el director de la Academy y saber que el metió a un humano en la escuela es algo nuevo para ellas.

-Explícate- exigió Remelia.

-Bueno, este ciclo que termino yo metí a la escuela a un joven humano promedio en todo, vi sus amistades, sus enfrentamientos, incluso le pedí que librara a la escuela de antítesis, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando Aono murió y volvió a **nacer** gracias a la sangre de una amiga, una vampiresa- conto Mikogami.

El relato sorprende a las Féminas y luego horrorizarse al escuchar que murió y suspirar al escuchar que fue salvado.

-Espera- interrumpió Remelia notando algo- ¡FUE UNA VAMPIRA!-

EL pequeño grito sorprendió y, a la vez, comprendió Yoko.

-Así es, su nombre Moka Akashiya- informo Mikogami- a medio año paso la muerte y resurrección de Tsukune Aono durante la pelea contra la comisión de seguridad estudiantil, siendo Aono y su grupo los buenos- continúo contando.

Las féminas sonríen al escuchar eso y ambas toman una decisión.

-Mikogami, yo Yoko Tort acepto que mi hijo Ángel Darío Tort sucesor definitivo de la empresa Tecnology Oriental and Restribuidor Total S.A de V.C y ultimo descendiente directo del antiguo clan caza-demonios los Tort sea alumno de la University Youkai- dijo seriamente Yoko.

-Yo Remelia Scarlet acepto que mi hijo José Scarlet sucesor único de Jiujitsu de la escuela Scarlet sea alumno de la University Youkai- dijo Remelia igual de seria que Yoko.

Mikogami asiente y de su túnica saca dos hojas de inscripción a ambas féminas que miran las hojas y empiezan a llenar las hojas y se las entregan al monje.

-En 10 días les llegara un paquete con el uniforme de la University y donde buscar el bus de la escuela- informo Mikogami guardando las hojas en su túnica.

-Espero que esta decisión se lo tomen bien-dijo Remelia un poco nerviosa.

-No creo que tenga quejas Remelia, después de todo irán al mismo lugar- informo medio sonriendo Yoko mientras se levanta de la silla- fue bueno reunirnos Mikogami-

Remelia se levanta también y salen del local dejando a Mikogami solo sonriendo.

* * *

Metalic: y con esto se puede decir que termina el comienzo de una verdadera historia

Yoru: solo no te quedes sin ideas por tener tantos fic que hacer al mismo tiempo

Miku: será mejor que no lo molestes Yoru-san

Yoru: lo dice la que tiene que ocultarse Modelo-san

Miku: al menos soy **humana** baka

Metalic: mientras ellos continúan discutiendo le dejare una pequeña encuesta para poner roces con personajes de otros animes pero siendo Youkais o humanos estos son:

**Gallatmon (humano) = Megidramon (Youkai): (Digimon Tamers)**

**Gasz (humana): (Invasor zim)**

**Kenshin Himura (rencarnado Youkai): (Samurái X)**

**Kenichi y Miu (humanos): (Kenichi: el discípulo más fuerte de la historia)**

Yoru: voten y el ganador saldrá en el segundo capítulo oficial y donde en un capitulo se podrá el pasado del personaje para saber cómo llego a la Academy o a la University dependiendo que personaje allá ganado

Miku: no se olviden de dejar reviers para que Metalic tenga motivación

Metalic: con esto me despido hasta la otra XD


	2. Nuevo Año Escolar

Metalic: Hola a todos mis lectores que pasan a leer un rato mis fic, pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este gran fic que apenas está comenzando y prometo actualizar mis otros fic solo tengan paciencia mientras me llegan ideas.

Yoru: eso espero porque aquí estamos esperando tus acciones XD

Metalic: ¬¬ bueno dejando eso de lado comienzo diciendo que me perdonen por la tardanza a este fic

Miku: además de que ni Rosario + Vampire ni sus personajes son de Metalic-san

Yoru: sino la historia sería otra XD

Metalic: -.- bueno mejor comencemos

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevo año escolar

Un nuevo día aparece en Tokio en la madrugada y se puede observar a un joven de larga cabellera negra, ojos chocolate oscuros vistiendo un pantalón de vestir de color azul marino, playera blanca de botones con corbata roja y enzima de la playera un saco de vestir de color rojo carmín, botas de estilo militar; caminar teniendo una maleta en su mano izquierda y colgando de su cuello una cruz plateada con esquinas doradas.

-Según las instrucciones que venían con el uniforme el punto de encuentro está a una cuadra- dijo el peli negro.

Cuando llega a la esquina da vuelta a la derecha y encuentra una estación de bus, pero también a un joven de su misma edad de cabello rubio cenizo y corto, ojos negros como la noche y vestía igual que él y a su lado esta una mochila.

-P-chan- dijo feliz el pelinegro al ver al rubio.

El rubio volteo y rio sarcásticamente.

-¿Pero qué es esto?, creí que ya no irías a esto Chibi-tenshi- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

Cuando ambos están cerca los dos chocan sus puños en señal de saludo.

-Es bueno saber que iras amigo- dijo el pelinegro.

-Yo igual, pero en la escuela tenemos que dejar de decirnos por nuestros apodos Chibi-Tenshi- propuso el rubio.

-Claro José- dijo el pelinegro.

José sonríe y asiente para posteriormente agarrar su mochila.

-Entonces vamos, estos 3 años serán interesantes ¿no lo crees, Ángel?- pregunto José animado.

-Es verdad que serán interesantes- dijo Ángel sonriendo.

De repente Ángel siente un escalofrió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pensó Ángel para después restarle importancia.

Ambos jóvenes platican mientras esperan al bus.

-¿Cómo estas P-chan?- pregunto Ángel sonriendo.

-Bien, atendiendo el dojo familiar y derrotando a los caza-dogos, ¿y tú?- pregunto José mirando al cielo.

-Pos bien, pero con algo de presión- contesto Ángel sin ánimos.

El comentario sorprende a José que baja la mirada observando al pelinegro.

-¿Y eso, chibi?- pregunto José con preocupación.

-Pues con eso de la sucesión de la empresa y esto de la University Youkai genera presión amigo- informo Ángel con media sonrisa.

José sonríe al comprenderlo.

-Estamos en las misma chibi- comento José.

-Es verdad- dijo sonriendo Ángel.

Pasa el tiempo mientras platican y de repente escuchan un bus acercarse y ambos jóvenes detienen su plática y contemplan un bus grande de color amarillo tradicional y se detiene enfrente de ellos y se abre la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de 1.80 m vestido de chofer color azul.

-Por su uniforme puedo ver que van a la University Youkai ¿verdad?- pregunto el chofer con una voz terrorífica.

Ambos jóvenes sin asustarse por la voz del chofer asienten y suben al bus y descubren que esta vacío.

-Disculpe chofer-san, acaso ¿somos los únicos que viven en el mundo "humano"?- pregunto Ángel.

-Claro que no, falta solo un estudiante, pero a diferencia de ustedes, ese estudiante ira a la Academy Youkai- contesto el chofer con tranquilidad mientras aspiraba un cigarro y avienta el humo.

Con eso el pelinegro y el rubio asienten con el aviso y se sientan atrás del conductor, mientras el bus continúa su trayectoria.

-¿Cómo se llama el otro estudiante, chofer?- pregunto José rompiendo el silencio.

-Su nombre es Tsukune Aono, ahora estudiante de 2do. Año, club: periodismo- dio el chofer sin despegar la vista del camino.

Ante la mención Aono, Ángel se tensó ya que una vez se peleó con un Aono que sabía las antiguas costumbres de los caza-demonios.

-¿Este Aono es un caza-demonios?- pregunto seriamente el pelinegro con seriedad.

El chofer volteo a ver al pelinegro sin dejar de conducir a la perfección.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Tort-san?- pregunto el chofer sin quitarle la vista.

-Digamos que tuve un cruce con un caza-demonios de apellido Aono- contesto fríamente Ángel.

Esa información sorprende al conductor para poco después voltear a ver enfrente.

-Tengan cuidado entonces, ya que todavía hay algunos clanes de caza-demonios que no piensan como tu clan, Tort-san- dijo el chofer.

Ángel y José asienten ya que saben el peligro de algunos clanes japoneses, 10 minutos después el bus se detiene en una parada convencional y sube un joven de 16 años a aparentar, de cabellera castaña y corta, ojos chocolate suave o miel, vestido de pantalón de vestir marrón, playera blanca de botones con corbata roja y enzima de la playera un saco de vestir de color verde limón y zapatos negros.

-¡Creía que ya no ibas a venir por mi chofer-san!- dijo el castaño con un tono de voz sarcástica.

El castaño voltea y se sorprende de que no es el único en el bus, además de observar lo diferente de los uniformes, pero teniendo el escudo de la Academy Youkai bordado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

-Son nuevos alumnos, joven Aono- contesto el chofer.

-Pero tienen el uniforme incorrecto- aclaro el castaño.

El chofer solo cierra la puerta y continúa el trayecto.

-Lo que pasa es que hace unos años en la parte trasera de la Academy Youkai se construyeron nuevas aulas para el siguiente nivel educativo- contesto el chofer.

Tsukune no muy convencido avanza y se sienta en el segundo asiento trasero de la derecha, y así el bus entra en los terrenos del mundo Youkai.

* * *

Metalic: y con eso termina el primer capítulo de este fic

Yoru: y gracias a los que están leyendo este y los otros fic de Metalic-san

Miku: además de decirles que por el momento la encuesta va así:

**Gallatmon (humano) = Megidramon (Youkai): (Digimon Tamers): 0 votos**

**Gasz (humana): (Invasor Zim): 0 votos**

**Kenshin Kimura (Rencarnación Youkai): (Samurái X): 0 votos**

**Kenichi Shirahama y Miu Furinji (Humanos): (Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte de la historia): 1 voto**

Metalic: recuerden que el personaje ganador saldrá en el capi de la reclutacion de los clubes

Miku y Yoru: dejen reviews para ayudar a Metalic-san a que tenga ideas XD

Metalic: sayonara


End file.
